A ultima valsa
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "El último vals", de Petit Nash. Dançando no meio de uma festa, o final feliz de uma história, compartilham um momento intimo. Ele não quer que ela se vá e nem ela está pronta para deixa-lo. Episódio 7x24.


**N.A. **Acabo de ver o final da temporada e com a saída de Emily da série tenho o coração partido. Na verdade, partido e chorando. E, quando tenho estas decepções sempre faço uma história sobre elas. Então, aqui está uma história sobre isto. Quero lhes dar algo positivo, algo sonhador sobre a cena que Hotch e Emily compartilharam no final. Espero que gostem.

**A última valsa**

Acredita-se que casamentos deveriam ser felizes, e este era particularmente mais do que qualquer outro. Porque era o de JJ, a amiga de todos. Da sempre agradável, sorridente e sincera loira que todos amavam e conheciam desde sempre. Por isto era tão feliz. O sorriso de JJ era contagioso e os fazia se sentir felizes por ela, pelo casamento, pelo ar carregado de promessas e sorrisos.

E dançavam, ao ritmo de uma musica alegre, trocando os pares, fazendo comentários, dando risadas e trocando sorrisos. Era um momento incrivelmente feliz, como nunca antes haviam partilhado. Pareciam exalar felicidade por todos os poros. E com certeza eles tiveram este momento, este único e intimo momento, que não se encaixava com a felicidade que deveriam sentir.

Em algum momento, com a troca de pares e em meio a risadas, Emily parou nos braços de Hotch, dançando lentamente. Primeiro rindo e conversando, mas logo estavam muito próximos e em silencio. Mas evitavam o contanto visual. Ela encostou ligeiramente sua cabeça no ombro dele, que simplesmente a manteve em seus braços, em silencio, mas com firmeza.

Dançavam no ritmo lento da valsa que os guiava e então por um segundo - este estranho segundo, estavam distantes do ritmo e de tudo ao redor. Estavam dançando, mas não havia musica. Estavam num mundo particular e intimo. O olhar dele sobre o ombro dela dizia tudo, sabia que algo estava acontecendo, que talvez ela se fosse, que estava assustada, talvez triste por isto. E sabia que ela havia pedido que falassem sobre isto somente no dia seguinte, mas também estava preocupado e triste.

Não vá, Emily. – Sussurrou apertando-a levemente contra si.

- Agora não. Amanhã, Aaron. – Respondeu também se apertando mais contra ele.

Durante um segundo, ainda esquecendo tudo ao seu redor, inclusive que ele estava acompanhado de outra mulher, seguiram dançando muito juntos e em silencio, sem olhar-se. Tentavam evitar o olhar doído do outro. Ele sabia que teriam que falar na manhã seguinte, somente eles. Ela queria falar unicamente com ele, era seu amigo, sua pessoa favorita, era… Dançavam, e se perdiam como nunca, como o que não eram, mas que desejaram tanto ser.

Sempre haviam mantido uma espécie de… romance intelectual, algo que jamais se tornou físico, mas que existia, que significava um laço invisível que os atava e os puxava um para o outro. Entendiam-se sem palavras, porque podiam confessar coisas que não contariam a ninguém. Porque se desejavam, verdadeiramente se desejavam, mais do que como amigos. E era difícil se negar a dizê-lo, ainda mais neste momento.

- Sentiria sua falta. Sentiria demais, Emily. – Hotch murmurou, aspirando suavemente o aroma de seu cabelo, de sua pele, o perfume de Emily. – Não sei se posso ficar sem você.

- Nem eu sem você, mais do que qualquer pessoa. – Ela tentava ficar o mais próxima possível dele, decidida a prolongar o máximo possível este momento de dança, intimidade e sinceridade.

Não disseram mais nada, ficaram durante o restante da dança imersos nas sensações, no seu mundo intimo e secreto, onde palavras não eram necessárias, onde somente existiam eles e de onde não queriam mais voltar. Ficaram em silencio e seguiram dançando, sentindo falta daquilo que nunca compartilharam.

A música terminou, obrigando-os a se separar. Trocaram um olhar antes de mudar de par, um olhar cheio de confissões. Um olhar que os obrigou a considerar sobre o que diriam no dia seguinte. Sorriram por sua ultima dança, desejando que realmente não fosse a ultima que compartilhariam, principalmente num casamento.

FIM

**N.T:** _Obrigada pelo toque __**Jaciana**__, corrigi o arquivo. Também sou muito fã das fic da Petit Nash, por isto quis traduzi-las e divulga-las. Continue comentando, viu?_


End file.
